


sappiest swan alive

by Norachandrabbles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto trying to be the best wingman, Camping, Love Confessions, M/M, captain's meeting, more sappy Kuroo if you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norachandrabbles/pseuds/Norachandrabbles
Summary: With the prompt "This holiday seems like the best opportunity to ask you out."





	sappiest swan alive

“You know Dai-ahem I mean Sawamura-san,” Kuroo cleared his cracking voice, “this holiday seems like the best opportunity to ask you out.”

“WHAT??!”

And this is how Daichi got stuck, all alone with Kuroo, on a swan canoe in the middle of a lake. 

 

 

 _~ 20 minutes ago ~_  

 

 

“Hey let’s ride those!” 

“Hate to be the one to say it Kuroo, ” Bokuto intervened, “you’ve had several bad ideas throughout the camp but swan canoes really deserve the crown.” 

Kuroo searched everyone’s faces for a sign, for an approving gesture or excitement but the eyes staring back at him were dead as they could be. Kuroo scuffed, annoyed by the fact that Bokuto just pointed out he crossed his arms in front. How could Bokuto do that, weren’t he supposed to be his wingman for this holy quest called summer camping, a.k.a, “Finally Asking Daichi Out and Hoping For the Best”? He planned all of it in detail, even the jokes that will -probably- crack Daichi up and warm up the mood! He even worked on his Rock-Paper-Scissors skills if the choice of partners would come down to that. “It will happen,” Kuroo assured himself. He was going to deal with it in the coolest way possible. 

 Sadly, it didn’t go as he planned.

“But guuuys,” Kuroo whined, “I really wanna get onto one, it was my childhood dream!” 

“Now you made it sound creepy, Kuroo,” Ushijima deadpanned. 

 “Ugh, you rejected every suggestion of mine, at least let’s do this. It’ll be fun!” Kuroo pleaded. A dejected sigh escaped every other captain’s lungs, swan canoe riding was going to happen. Now it was time to pair up. It was Ushijima who spoke up first. 

 “I’ll take Oikawa.” 

 “Oh come on! At least let us be separate here, Ushiwaka! I’m taking Daichi.” 

Kuroo and Bokuto’s eyes grew as they shared a not-so-secret glance. Bokuto stuttered as he made his suggestion. 

 “No no no no no, take me, Oikawa! Take me instead! Look how strong my legs are!” 

 “What’s the sudden excitement Kou-chan?” Clever as he was, it was obvious that Oikawa understood something was off. Bokuto locked arms with Oikawa and forcefully dragged him away.

 Kuroo sneaked a glance, checking to see if Daichi was suspicious. He looked puzzled however Kuroo seemed to be on the safe side. Now all was left to pair up Ushijima with Terushima and he would be alone with Daichi.

“Uuuhhh, you guys don’t know each other, why don’t you pair up and learn more about each other?” Kuroo tried his chance. 

“I don’t mind if Ushijima is okay with that. But we already know each other, we’re from the same region remember? Miyagi?”

“Yeah okay okay, “ Kuroo had his chance and was afraid he could lose it, “then I’m taking Sawamura. Take care~!” He neared Daichi and pushed him from the back towards the area where you could rent a swan canoe. 

The ride was… awfully silent. 

Not being able to tell if it was the weather or the nervousness -or both- Kuroo was sweating in a way no human could. His legs were already tired and the silence made everything worse. Kuroo forgot every joke he practiced, ran out of every option to strike up a conversation. Thankfully Daichi was the sweetest angel alive on Earth, he was there to save Kuroo from the excruciating pain. 

“So, how are classes?”

That simple question was enough to relax both of them and one thing leading to another, they lost track of time in the middle of the lake having fun.

Kuroo was feeling it.

The moment was here. 

All the phone calls, messages, little visits to Miyagi and studying sessions were solely for this single moment. 

“You know Dai-” No. He had to be formal, he had to do it right, “ahem I mean Sawamura-san,” Kuroo cleared his cracking voice, “this holiday seems like the best opportunity to ask you out.” 

“WHAT??!” 

The canoe shook so hard both of them were already falling off from it. When Sawamura calmed down and Kuroo was able to completely see his face, there was the sign.  _The blush_.

“Wait, what does it mean?” Sawamura panted, trying to hide his conspicuous blush with his forearm. “It’s not a funny joke.”

“I’m serious, can’t you tell?! I, uuhhh… I love you Sawamura.”

Daichi looked away without answering, too shy to know what to do. Kuroo took it as an opportunity to plant an innocent kiss on Daichi’s cheek. 

Instead he got a nervous punch in response. After, when he’s lying in the camp’s infirmary, with Daichi by his side apologizing again and again, he knew it meant yes.


End file.
